User blog:Leviathan657/My Ideal Chaotic Release
I know Chaotic seems to be done for, but had it carried on I really would've liked to see a number of cards (as well as Codemasters Amzen, Oron, Tirasis and Chirrul obviously). But anyway, this is my ideal card release list of what will probably never be :( Overworlders *'Deenha' - Overworld Muge *'Katarin' - Overworld Elementalist *'Kkraa' - Past Overworld Elementalist (Zaur's Ancestor) *'Og '- Past Overworld Caretaker *'Neerig '- Past Overworld Warrior (H'earring's Ancestor) *'Rav' - Past Overworld Elementalist (Xaerv's Ancestor) *'Sped' - Past Overworld Scout (Gespedan's Ancestor) *'Abohan' - Past Overworld Muge (was a main character from the past story arc) *'Woost -' Past Overworld Elementalist (Part of the party who went with Kiru to Gigantempopolis) *'Gullo '- Past Overworld Muge (Part of the party who went with Kiru to Gigantempopolis) *'Rokkus' - Past Overworld Elementalist (Part of the party who went with Kiru to Gigantempopolis, Ettala's Ancestor) *'Quisk' - Overworld Scout Underworlders *'Zalvar' - Underworld Muge *'Spyder' - Underworld Scout *'Tharax' - Underworld Scout *'Jiggorex '- Underworld Muge *'Screamer' - Underworld Warrior *'Cyrenox' - Underworld Warrior *'Stelgar: Purified' - Underworld Warrior (I think that Viscious Mutation was a little much for Stelgar, plus I'd like to see the card art from the show used for this one, besides we have yet to see just a regular Stelgar card since he only appeared with Brainwashing and his Mutation) *'Gothos' - Past Underworld Conquerer *'Volcarv' - Past Underworld Conquerer *'Draagen' - Past Underworld Conquerer *'Xulvux' - Past Underworld Ethereal Danians *'Queen Aszil' - Danian Royal *'Vollash' - Danian Elite *'Hisser' - Danian Mandiblor *'Illexia: Dethroned' - Danian Royal *'The Past Danian Queen' (whom I believe was Bee-like given the past Danians appearance and Hive prior to Mount Pillar in the show) - Past Danian Royal *'Moth-like Danian' (from the show, my nickname for him is "Dust") - Past Danian Mipedians *'Theb-Sarr: King of The Oasis' '- Mipedian Royal M'arrillians *'Milla'iin: Oligarch Successor - M'arrillian Chieftan (seems the most likely given that he was the biggest focus of the show throughout the M'arrillian Invasion) *'Phelphor: Tidal Spy' - M'arrillian Fluidmorpher (I would have him be in his true form for this one, I felt so cheated when I saw the card art for Phelphor: Of The Deep). *'Ab'lop: M'arrillian Renegade' - M'arrillian Fluidmorpher The Frozen *'Hinya-Iha: High Priestess of The Frozen '- Frozen Royal Tribeless *'Ariak '- Past Muge *'Glektodd '- Past Muge *'Fenrir' - Past Warrior(my nickname for the wolf creature seen in Prexxor Chasm, first attacking Proboscar during Tom's first visit, then attacking Smildon after Tom left and again when they were attempting to cure the Blight) *'Oraclon - '''Past Muge' '''(Though it seemed to be more like battlegear when it appeared, it was addressed using personalized pronouns, suggesting that it too is a creature, likely like Xield in the way that he can be used as battlegear) I really wish the series continued, I have a design for Hinya-Iha, her weapons, an idea of potential abilities and story line for an entire Frozen arc, and I would've really loved to see it become something :( Category:Blog posts